Lilith/Quotes
Borderlands *'Entering a game' **''"Ever seen a siren in action? Here's your chance."'' **''"With me around, you might actually get somewhere."'' *'Opening a Chest' **''"More loot? Don't mind if I do."'' **''"Let's see what we've got."'' **''"Look at all this stuff."'' **''"Hope I'm lucky!"'' **''"Mine, mine, aaaand mine!"'' **''"The loots be mine!"'' *'Idle' **''"I don't have time to just stand here."'' **''"Yeah, great view or whatever. Let's move, please."'' **''"Can we go now?"'' *'Leveling up' **''"Is there no end to my power?"'' **''"Getting stronger by the minute!"'' **''"I just keep getting better!"'' *'Scoring a Critical Hit' **''"Hahahahaha."'' (Low chuckle) **''"Hahahahaha."'' (High pitched laugh) **''"Hahahaha. I'm really good at this."'' **''"Aww, did that hurt?"'' **''"Yes! Feel it!"'' *'Killing a Badass or Boss enemy' **''"Wait - that was it? It's dead?"'' **''"That's it?"'' **''"Amateurs"'' **''"That was barely worth it."'' **''"Well, it acted tough..."'' **''"How disappointing! I didn't even break a sweat."'' *'Killing an enemy with Phasewalk' **''"Who's next?"'' **''"Another down."'' **''"Easy. Next!"'' **''"Is that all you've got?" (two different tones) **"Keep 'em coming!"'' *'Killing enemies' **''"Awwwwwwwwww...did that hurt?"'' *'Depleting your ammo' **''"Damn it! Out of ammo!"'' **''"Used all my ammo."'' **''"Need to find some ammo."'' **''"No ammo."'' **''"Great. Out of ammo!"'' **''"Cover me! Out of ammo!"'' *'Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle' **''"Let's get some wheels."'' **''"Let's get out of here."'' **''"Enough walking."'' *'Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle' **''"Swap with me! We won't survive with you there!"'' **''"Could you be any worse? Swap with me!"'' *'Issuing a duel challenge' **''"You think you can take me?"'' **''"You wanna fight? Don't worry I'll make it quick!"'' **''"Maybe I'll even let you get a shot in!"'' **''"Ha, me? Fight you? Do you like pain?"'' **''"Haha, yeah this should be entertaining!"'' **''"Sure, I'll close my eyes to make it fair"'' *'Getting Crippled' **''"Aaaahhh!"'' *'Reviving an ally' **''"Enjoying your break? Get up."'' **''"Don't make me have to do this again!"'' **''"Quit playing around, let's move."'' **''"Let's get moving."'' **''"Pay more attention next time!"'' **''"Get up." '' *'Spotting items' **''"I've never seen anything like this!"' **"This is amazing!"'' **''"Now this is loot!"'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary *'While idle' Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. **''"Sup, killer? Nice work finding a camp."'' **''"Can't believe Hector and those New Pandora assholes got the drop on us. When I get back to Sanctuary, I'm gonna see if he can fly."'' **''"That gas turned our people into monsters. I've never seen anything like it."'' **''"I can't believe Hector took Sanctuary. But we'll get it back, Vault Hunter. The Crimson Raiders are resilient. Hector hasn't beaten us yet."'' **''"Still can't find a few Raiders. Hope they're alright. Wish I had some eridium. It's all back on Sanctuary."'' **''"Keep an eye on our new bandit friend, I'm still not sure we can trust him. Seems nice enough though. Heh. Never thought I'd say that about a bandit."'' **''"Not looking forward to finding out what's lurking in that mine."'' **''"We are NOT losing Mordecai. Hector's already taken too much from us."'' **''"That Cassius guy better be the real deal, if Tannis can't even cure this thing."'' **''"You don't think Tannis would really try to make us a plant-monster army, do you? Ugh, who am I kidding? Of course she would."'' **''"Kinda funny that we'll be using Jack's moonshot cannon for a good cause."'' **''"Mordecai's infected, a madman's got Sanctuary, and he's using the Vault Key to destroy Pandora. Nothing to say but that."'' **''"I gotta say, even in the darkest times, Tina's enthusiasm is pretty infectious. Uh, but, maybe that's not the best word to use right now."'' **''"Hector's one smug son of a bitch... but that's only gonna make it feel that much better when we take his ass down."'' **''"(sigh) If it's not one lunatic trying to ruin Pandora, it's another."'' **''"Hope you're ready for this, killer."'' **''"It's good to see Mordecai back on his feet. Hard to believe he held out so long."'' **''"We've come this far together, Vault Hunter. Now let's end this thing."'' **''"I don't know why the Eridians built the Vaults, but they're the key to learning about Sirens. I'll never stop looking for them."'' **''"I might be Commander of the Crimson Raiders now, but I'll always be a Vault Hunter."'' **''"Pandora's a strange place. I've been here a long time, and it keeps surprising me. Not saying that's a good thing, but at least it's not boring. Always something new on the horizon."'' **''"Hector's gone, but if I know Pandora, there's already something bad brewing out there. Could be another corporation, or something we can't even imagine. Whatever it is, we gotta be ready for it."'' Category:Transcripts